


Соединяя звезды

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, АУ, Наблюдение за звездами, Повзрослевшие персонажи, преслэш, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Ямагучи возвращается с подработки поздней ночью и застает на крыше незнакомца, который наблюдает за звездами





	Соединяя звезды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [connecting the dots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560674) by [freckleder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder). 



В пятницу после полуночи большинство людей либо спит, либо отправляется гулять. Ямагучи Тадаши шел домой после подработки. Вообще, следовало бы радоваться, что его смена в баре сегодня закончилась раньше, и не пришлось оставаться до шести утра, но он так устал, что просто валился с ног. А еще кто-то подозрительный постоянно ошивался на его этаже после полуночи, каждый раз вырывая из сна.

Преимущество жизни в старом многоквартирном доме было лишь одно ― дешевая аренда. А одним из недостатков, что шел бок о бок с преимуществом, стало отсутствие лифта. Тадаши сначала не задумывался об этом, ведь подъем на седьмой этаж стал хорошей тренировкой, да и лифты он не очень любил. Угроза застрять всегда вызывала у него фантомную тошноту. Но он не учел, что придется подниматься по лестнице после работы. Каждый. Гребаный. Раз.

Он втянул свое уставшее тело на последний этаж, развязал растрепанный после трудового дня хвостик. Стоило бы постричься, пока не стало еще жарче. А еще завтра следовало бы сходить за продуктами — молоко почти закончилось. Тадаши стал мысленно набрасывать список необходимых покупок, попутно ища в кармане ключ, как вдруг заметил кого-то на крыше. Он подошел к двери, вглядываясь сквозь стеклянные створки. Некто сидел на раскладном стуле, а перед ним стоял разложенный телескоп. Тадаши еще никогда не видел, как наблюдают за звездами, и теперь сонливость уступила место любопытству. Но усталость пересилила, он уже готов был развернуться и уйти, когда незнакомец оторвался от телескопа, обернулся, заметив Тадаши, и помахал ему. Тадаши замер на месте: он наверняка выглядел жуть как подозрительно, маяча тут и наблюдая за незнакомцем. Помахать в ответ? Или просто пойти к себе? Нет, следовало выйти и быстро объясниться, а то мало ли, человек будет чувствовать себя небезопасно.

Тадаши открыл дверь и сразу почувствовал как прохладный ночной ветер взъерошил волосы. Никаких источников света, кроме холодного света луны в небе, здесь не было. Только выйдя наружу к незнакомцу, Тадаши понял, насколько огромной была крыша. Сам незнакомец выпрямился во весь рост, с любопытством глядя на Тадаши.

― Прошу прощения, надеюсь, я не побеспокоил вас, ― пробормотал Тадаши, чувствуя себя максимально неловко. Нет, все же стоило просто вернуться к себе, теперь он выглядит куда подозрительнее. ― Не знал, что здесь есть телескоп, мне просто стало интересно. Я возвращался домой с работы, когда увидел вас здесь.

Незнакомец скользнул взглядом по Тадаши, затем растянул губы в игривой улыбке.

― Интересно, значит. Можешь остаться и посмотреть, если хочешь. Я не возражаю, ― легко сказал он, как будто ему было совершенно плевать.

Тадаши кивнул. На ум не пришло ни одно связное предложение.

«Красивый», ― только и подумалось ему. Сам Тадаши наверняка выглядел так, будто не спал неделю, с торчащими во все стороны волосами и все еще в рабочей одежде.

Второго стула здесь не нашлось, так что Тадаши уселся прямо на пол, что казалось лучше, чем неуклюже нависать над незнакомцем. Плиты впитали в себя дневное тепло, еще не успели остыть и грели ладони.

― Не успел представиться. Я Ойкава Тоору, только переехал сюда, живу на втором этаже, ― он улыбнулся Тадаши.

― Ямагучи Тадаши, живу как раз рядом с выходом на крышу.

― Приятно познакомиться. Так что, хочешь взглянуть в телескоп или нет? ― Ойкава выглядел так, будто не понимал, чего это Тадаши расселся. Он встал со своего стула, уступая место.

Тадаши быстро вскочил, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах.

― Да, конечно, с удовольствием. ― Он занял предложенное кресло в ожидании инструкций Ойкавы. ― Я никогда раньше этого не делал, так что не знаю, как правильно смотреть на звезды.

― Для начала, господин Неуклюжий, должен сказать, что этот телескоп довольно дорогой, так что постарайся его не уронить, ― Тадаши почувствовал, как заливаются краской щеки. ― Осторожно наклонись поближе, пока не сможешь разглядеть все четко, но не дави глазом на окуляр, иначе все будет размыто.

Тадаши придвинулся, следуя инструкциям. На то, чтобы выбрать правильное расстояние, ушло несколько секунд. Он знал, как работает телескоп, но никак не был готов к бесчисленному количеству звезд, рассыпанных по всему небу. Они ярко сияли в кромешной темноте бездны.

― Ошеломляет поначалу, правда? ― голос Ойкавы прозвучал совсем рядом с ухом, вызывая волну мурашек по телу. Наверняка он встал так близко, чтобы посмотреть, что делает Тадаши. Тадаши нервно сжал края рубашки потеющими ладонями.

― Как думаешь, сможешь отыскать среди звезд какие-нибудь созвездия?

Тадаши помотал головой. Он не представлял себе возможным, как вообще можно найти что-либо среди этого океана звезд.

― Сначала попробуй найти Большую Медведицу, или, как ее еще называют, Ковш, ― Тадаши следил за тонким пальцем Ойкавы, пока тот чертил схему в воздухе.

Путем бессчетных попыток, подключения интуиции, да и не без помощи Ойкавы, получилось отыскать Медведицу.

― А теперь посмотри чуть выше, найди самую яркую звезду. Это Полярная звезда, ее еще называют путеводной. Она находится в ручке ковша.

Тадаши понятия не имел, сколько времени провел на крыше, наблюдая за тем, как Ойкава рисует в воздухе созвездия, и ища их в небе. Затем чуть отстранился, позволяя Ойкаве заглянуть в телескоп и слушая, как он описывает увиденное.

Тедаши то и дело поглядывал на Ойкаву. У него оказались густые непослушные волосы с торчащими кверху прядями, уложенными с нарочитой небрежностью. Тадаши не знал, что о нем думать. Ойкава взглянул на него таким же взглядом, каким разглядывал звезды: игриво, но внимательно. В его глазах промелькнуло не только любопытство, но и решимость удовлетворить растущий интерес, лучше рассмотреть то, что привлекло его внимание.

― От тебя пахнет алкоголем, ― сказал Ойкава, вновь глядя на ночное небо. ― Ты сказал, что шел с работы. Ты бармен?

― Нет, всего лишь принимаю заказы и разношу напитки. Приходится много ходить туда-сюда через толпу. ― От поднятой темы захотелось в спасительный и такой необходимый сейчас душ. При постоянном лавировании через подвыпившие массы людей не всегда получалось избегать пролитых на рубашку и штаны напитков. Порой в больших количествах. ― Спасибо, что пригласили и позволили посмотреть в телескоп, но мне пора возвращаться к себе, иначе я рискую заснуть прямо здесь.

― Конечно. Заглядывай в любое время. Я тут почти каждый вечер, ― Ойкава оторвался от телескопа. ― Рад, наконец, отыскать такое классное место с выходом на крышу. В идеале тут не хватает лишь лифта, чтобы не приходилось заволакивать сюда телескоп каждый вечер.

Тадаши понимающе кивнул, потом вдруг осознал, что именно Ойкава мешал ему спать.

― Так это вы постоянно шумите по ночам!

― О, прости за это. Не думал, что кому-то это мешает.

― Мне. Постоянно, когда вы затаскиваете его наверх, а потом еще и спускаете вниз. А я все гадал, откуда этот шум каждый раз.

― Не знал, что это так громко. Приношу свои извинения. Если бы мне правда хотелось не давать тебе спать по ночам, я бы действовал иначе, ― ухмыльнулся Ойкава.

Тадаши вежливо улыбнулся, не до конца уверенный, о чем тот говорит, пока сонный мозг запоздало подогнал весь смысл сказанного. Тадаши густо покраснел и быстро вскочил на ноги.

― Что ж, мне пора. Спокойной ночи!

― Спокойной ночи. Увидимся завтра?

Тадаши кивнул, едва сдерживая эмоции.

― Да! Я еще приду.

Он бросил последний взгляд на небо, где звезды, казалось, сияли только для Тадаши, тихо уговаривая его обязательно вернуться.


End file.
